world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
Dragonborn - Level Adjustment 0 Dragonborn names differ depending on their place of origin. For the Dragonborn who reside within the deserts and arid locales of the world, their names tend to lean towards Middle-Eastern and Arabic names with sharp, biting intonations, while the mountain-dwelling Dragonborn generally tend to have long, flowing names that resemble descriptions of themselves or their deeds that, at their longest, take up to several minutes to pronounce. To these mountain-dragonborn, their names reflect their entire lives and legacies, and the longer one's name, the more honor it carries. As such, Mountain Dragonborn names have less Male-Female distinction. Desert Dragonborn: Male: Ashir, Suleiman, Razim, Rashir, Habib-al-ashid, Abdul, Altair, Ahmad, etc... Female: Aishah, Areta, Abra, Manara, Mulek, Jamila, Jaydra, Farrah, etc... Mountain Dragonborn: Male: Born-Among-Clouds, Burns-With-Courage, Stable-Upon-Stone, Slayer-of-beasts-upon-plains-and-amongst-skies-of-blue, Holds-Many-Grudges, Grand-Ruler-Of-Mountains-Sea-And-Sky, Speaks-With-Presence, Fights-Like-Mad-Warrior, etc... Female: Mother-of-many, Crusher-of-Skulls, Layer-Of-Countless-Warriors, Picker-of-Locks, Hides-In-Shadow, Heart-of-lightning, etc... Ability Score Modifiers: (+2 STR, +2 CHA) Dragonborn are strong and charismatic, owing to their draconic heritage. Size: Dragonborn are medium-sized, and gain no penalties or benefits because of it. Type: Dragonborn count as Dragons, and gain all the associated benefits. Speed: Dragonborn have 30ft of movement. Vision: Due to their Draconic Nature, Dragonborn have 60ft of darkvision and Low-Light vision. Languages: Dragonborn start speaking both Common and Draconic. Dragonborn with high INT may choose from the following languages: (Dwarven, Elven, Old Dwarven, Necril, Maeish, and Sylvan) Draconic Affinity: Dragonborn carry the blood of true dragons within them, and Dragonborn sorcerers with the Draconic bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Dragonborn spellcasters with the Scalykind domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Breath Weapon: - Draconic Ancestry Dragon Damage Type Breath Weapon Black Acid 5 by 30 ft. line (Dex. save) Blue Lightning 5 by 30 ft. line (Dex. save) Brass Fire 5 by 30 ft. line (Dex. save) Bronze Lightning 5 by 30 ft. line (Dex. save) Copper Acid 5 by 30 ft. line (Dex. save) Gold Fire 15 ft. cone (Dex. save) Green Acid 15 ft. cone (Con. save) Red Fire 15 ft. cone (Dex. save) Silver Cold 15 ft. cone (Con. save) White Cold 15 ft. cone (Con. save) Choose from the above Ancestries. The Breath weapon of the Dragonborn is determined accordingly, and influences the color of your scales(skin). Once every 1d8 rounds, as a standard action, members of this race can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 3d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen at first level. At 8th level, the damage increase to 4d6, and at 16th, it increases to 5d6. All creatures within the affected area must make an appropriate saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user’s character level + the user’s Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take half damage from the attack. Draconic Resistance: Dragonborn have an innate resistance to the damage type of their ancestry, and Resistance 5 to it. Racial Variants Dragonborn Scholar - Level Adjustment 0 Ability Score Bonuses: (+2INT, +2CHA, -2DEX): Dragonborn Sorcerers are Intelligent and Charismatic, but not very nimble. These replace the original Dragonborn ability score bonuses Advanced Intelligence: +2INT: Dragonborn Sorcerers have inherited the intelligence of their ancestors, and gain increased Intelligence. This Replaces Draconic Resistance Skilled: Dragonborn sorcerers are highly skilled, much like their True Draconic kin, and gain more an additional skill rank for every level. This Replaces Breath Weapon A race said to have been descendants of the mysterious and powerful dragons, the Dragonborn are a race treated with superstition in the current age, where Dragons have vanished almost entirely, their mere existence a reminder of the once great beasts. They are nearly as varied and widespread as humankind, though their kind are mostly found in the Great Southern Desert in large, tight-knight villages and communities, as well as the Spineshatter Canyon in the eastern lands, the arid, blistering weather, incredible heat, and inhospitable terrain giving them all the solitude they desire. They can also be found infrequently in the higher climes of the world, including the various mountains and mountain ranges in small tribes wishing nothing but solitude from the world that is so fearful and superstitious of them. Their Draconic heritage giving them great might, they are fearsome warriors and prodigious scholars, their Draconic blood lending them immense arcane and physical might. A proud, defiant people, the Dragonborn are normally welcoming of outsiders and live with their heads held high, though they are known to be high-handed at the best of times, and outright haughty at the worst, their cocky nature meaning most give them wide berths or the respect they deserve. Dragonborn Alternate Racial Traits: Inherited Greed: +4 to Appraise Checks on all Magical and Non-Magical items; replaces Draconic bloodline/heritage Some Dragonborn have the infamous greed of their ancestors pumping through their veins more powerfully than others...they are known for starting hoards of their own as best they can, and become more innately capable of discerning the worth of an item at a mere glance. Bellowing Drago'''n: Three times a day as a standard action, can let out a terrifying roar and make an intimidate check against all foes within 60ft and who care capable of hearing the roar. If you succeed a DC(10 + 3/4the target’s Hit Dice + the target’s Wisdom modifier), the foes are shaken. If you succeed by 15 or more, they are frightened. This effect cannot stack multiple times at once, and cannot progress further(Shaken cannot become frighten with two roars, etc.) This ability replaces Breath Weapon. Rare is the Dragonborn who is born without the breath of their ancestors...and even rarer still is a Dragonborn brought into the world gifted with the mighty bellows of its ancestors, capable of roaring mightily into the sky rather than spit the element of their origin, these Dragonborn are capable of striking fear into the hearts of many, as even the most hardy and valiant of warriors will undoubtedly flinch when they hear a dragon approaching. '''Scales of a True Dragon: Gain SR equal to 8 + HD, replaces draconic resistance and Draconic Bloodline/Heritage On occasion, some Dragonborn are born with the scales of their draconic ancestry, the ultimate defense of the true dragons which were feared for turning even the mightiest of magic back upon their foes. These Dragonborn are rare, but the gift of the scales is one that frequently lifts such beings up to leadership roles in their villages and tribes. Immortal Spark: Once a day, may cast lesser age resistance on themself; replaces draconic resistance A relic of the immortality and purity of spirit the true dragons of old possessed, many Dragonborn carry within them a spark of just such a spirit, their lives granted extra time upon the mortal plane as they become capable of staving off the effects of time upon their body. With already very long natural life spans, these Dragonborn slowly lose their hostility and paranoia in their later years, becoming more wise, sagacious, and sage-like. Blood Memories: Gain racial +6 to knowledge history and religion, one is always a class skill for you; replaces Draconic Bloodline/Heritage Another relic of the famed True Draconic Immortality, some Dragonborn are said to carry within their blood the memories and experiences of their ancestors. They frequently take the role of historians, sages, and teachers for their people and, rarely, outsiders as well. Racial Feats: Child of Utopia: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Lamia, or Kobold race, Character level 1st Only Effect: Gain the homebrew spell Resonate as an at-will spell-like ability, cast homebrew Spell Overseer's Imperious Resonation 1/day. Some Dragonborn, Lamia, and even the odd Kobold find that they cannot trace their lives back to where they were born. Their friends, loved ones, and associates all speak of them as if they speak of myth...one day, they simply were. Blessed with vague, indistinct memories of their true draconic parents, of a city where magic and stone are as one, of being cast down, far down...they cannot recall it, but they carry within them memories, emotions, and recollections of the secretive place which the True Dragons now call home...of Utopia...and strangely, they find that the ancient ruins of the High Humans respond intrinsically to their command. Blood of a True Dragon: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, 'Scales of a True Dragon' Dragonborn alternate racial trait, Character level 7t Effects: Your blood and other fluids are infused with your draconic ancestry energy type. Every time you are damaged by a piercing or slashing weapon, the attacking creature takes energy damage according to the below table. (or double damage if the attack is a critical hit). Using a reach weapon does not endanger the attacker in this way. To those rare Dragonborn who find themselves blessed with the scales of their True Draconic parents, rarer yet is the Dragonborn who finds their own blood subsumed by liquid reminders of their heritage, each cut and slash upon their body giving birth to a violent explosion of energy which harms nearby enemies. Crystalline Heart of a True Dragon: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, 'Scales of a True Dragon' Dragonborn alternate racial trait, Blood of a True Dragon, Character level 10th Effects: Immunity to the energy type of your ancestry and increase the damage die of 'Blood of a True Dragon' by one step. You also gain 'Lesser Age Resistance' as a spell-like ability 1/day. If you already have "Lesser age resistance" as a 1/or more/day spell like ability, you may instead cast Age Resistance 1/day instead. Spoken of only in myths, tales, and fables as the source of the True Dragon’s might and immortality, the legendary Crystal Hearts of the Dragons are said to be things of pure mana and magic, of crystallized primordial mana given physical form. There have been spoken of Dragonborn who carry these massive, beating engines of magic within their bosoms, their bodies and existences forever altered and consumed by the blessing and curse both which beats within them. Said to pump pure elemental energy as blood through their bodies and to grant a fraction of the Timelessness of the True Dragons to their Dragonborn hosts, the Crystal Heart of a True Dragon is a material sought above all others in this world and the realms...yet, those that are rumored to exist are said to vanish and evaporate with the death of their host. Senses of a True Dragon: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, 'Scales of a True Dragon' Dragonborn alternate racial trait Effects: Gain the 'Dragon Senses' universal monster ability. All Dragonborn Senses replaced with: Darkvision 120 ft. and blindsense 60 ft. You see four times as well as a human in dim light and twice as well in normal light. While not as impressive as their blood nor as mythically mighty as their hearts, the famed Senses of the True Dragons were said to be mighty weapons unto themselves. And while the Dragonborn who inherits such power is rare, they are said to have sight beyond sight, and vision so keen and sharp as to pinpoint a needle drop within a sandstorm. Draconic Timelessness: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, 'Immortal Spark' Dragonborn alternate racial trait, Character level 7th Effects: 'Lesser Age resistance 1/day/ from alternate racial trait replaced with 'Greater Age Resistance 1/day'. You also become immune to magical aging effects, though such effects stun you for 1d6 rounds instead, and your natural lifespan is doubled. A glance into the primordial, mighty natures of the True Dragons, the odd Dragonborn who inherits the Draconic Timelessness spoken of in the old tales finds themselves thrust out of sync with their brethren, their bodies aging far slower than all they know and ignoring most all signs of age until their lives come to an end. These Dragonborn, unless they find similarly long-lived compatriots, rapidly fall into despair and depression after seeing their friends, kin, and companions all wither away and die before them while their body stays pristine and healthy. Internalized Ancestry: Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Must not have replaced Breath Weapon, Character Level 5th Effects: You may, instead of using your breath weapon for that day, instead inhale all active sources of the element of your ancestry in a 30ft cone in front of you. If these sources are magical, you may attempt a caster level check against the caster level of the source of that element, with your caster level being equal to your character level + 5. All sources of your element you inhale this way are snuffed out and/or rendered harmless and grant you fast healing 1 for a number of minutes equal to one minute for every active element source you inhale. While most all Dragonborn know of the raging, roiling furnaces that burn within their bosoms, the element of their ancestry always burning within them, there is occasionally a Dragonborn who finds his bosom more akin to a two-way furnace compared to his kin. Where his kin can only exhale the energy that lays within them, these Dragonborn can also inhale their ancestral element as easy breathing, dispelling and quelling both raging inferno and boiling acid.